Mysterious
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Haunted by her past she never showed any interest of expressing herself towards people or even fall in love. She knew it that happens, nothing good will come of it. Her past that no one knows except the people who witnessed it. But one little lion has gotten a interest on her. Will love blossom or will she drift into her own darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger: Hey!**

 **Ruby: Why the hell am I here again?**

 **Tiger: You are the main character ^.^**

 **Loki: How the hell did I get here? I was just..**

 **Tiger: Welcome Loki *Evil Grin***

 **Loki: Oh god no the last story you made about Lucy and me ended up her dying!**

 **Tiger: Well this one is RubyXLoki**

 **Loki: Oh hello there beautiful *Picks up her hands***

 **Ruby: *annoy mark***

It was her first ever expression into her new guild. No one knew why but she never hardly talked to anyone, she always avoid eye to eye contact. Her old guild used to be the best but something tragic happened.

"Please Ruby I never would do it again! Give us another chance."

"Another chance...Don't make me laugh."

"Ruby leave now or your regret it."The master yelled at her making her turn to priece him with a glare. A glare that wanted to kill. She walked towards the master waiting for a blow. His fist came in contact with her sword while she whispers a word making everyone in the guild fall down.

"Damn you." The master fell motionlessly as Ruby falls to her knees coughing up blood.

"I went to far." She placed her hands on her head shaking. "I never should of trusted them." She hated them..all they wanted was to use her to get her killed afterwards.

She opened the door of her new guild Fairy Tail , with her hood covering her eyes and head. She had her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as she walks straight forward ignoring all the whispers that are occurring.

She sat down on the chair furthest from everyone else to drink her own sake.

"Hey Ruby I'm Natsu how are you doing?" She looked up from her hood to see a cheerful salmon guy trying to talk to her. "What's your magic?"

"Blood." There was silence. Her magic of course was dark magic from a dark guild. Natsu looked awkward.

"Um...do you have your seal?"

"Yeah."

"What about a team."

"Solo." Everything was not turning the way Natsu expected it to be. He was looking for a more of a conversion to work out between them.

"You really are a odd person. Natsu here is trying to talk to you and the least you could do is thank him." Erza came walking in standing strong and firmly in front of Ruby. Ruby drank her sake ignoring the angry looking Erza.

"How dare you ignore someone who is talking to you?" Erza said having a aura surround her to the point where she made her sword appear. People let Ruby was what Erza hated the most.

"So what's in it for me?" Ruby shrugged pouring sake into her empty glass bottle while her other hand gripped Erza's sword. Every boy looked at them in fear when they both started glaring at each other. Loki in the other hand looked fascinated wondering how this would go.

 _This girl is different from the others. I can tell that she isn't the one to mess with._

 **Tiger: Loki! Speak to me!**

 **Loki: Tiger...**

 **Tiger: Loki! Ruby you went to far**

 **Ruby: He deserved it for touching my butt**

 **Loki: Don't blame her...I died..a honorable death**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiger: *sigh* I envy you Ruby for starting fights**

 **Ruby: Huh? Oh that, it runs in my blood**

 **Loki: I'm here everyone!**

 **Tiger: Thank god I had wendy here**

 **Wendy: No problem**

Everyone looked at the intense glared between the two redheads. They felt something of a battle will emerge into something more bloody. Natsu and Gray hugged each other thinking about two Erza. Ruby looked for a sign of attack to see a leg swinging her way. She jumped over Erza's head near the middle of the crowd. Her first day and she is already fighting with the top mage of Fairy Tail.

"I don't want to fight you." Ruby claimed turning the other way clenching her fist. How could she make a scene like that almost close of using her power to kill people? Erza calmed down reappearing into her normal armor clothes as Ruby sighs walking away before the pink hair ran towards her. Not only him but a blonde girl walking straight to her.

"That was a great battle! I'm Lucy Heartfilla."

"I wasn't battling."

"Still no one has the guts to stand up to her and be even with her." Ruby eyes narrowed running her eyes around Lucy's body and her eyes widen to the keys hanging on her slim waist.

"Get away from me.' Ruby yell backing away making everyone look at her like she was crazy but she knew she wasn't. This is the least she needed to feel and to see.

"What do you mean?" Lucy stepped closer to see a attack coming straight at her.

"Lucy!" They yell but the clash of a ring and a sword emerged.

"Hello my princess."

 **Tiger: Why Erza?**

 **Ruby: I don't know**

 **Natsu: Another Erza no! *Throwing fire everywhere***


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki: I don't believe I raised my hand on a maiden so fragile**

 **Tiger: Fragile..what part is fragile**

 **Loki: Every 3**

 **Ruby: Can I kill him**

The ring and sword clashed together creating a blast of light to emerge. Ruby eyes widen to see that someone actually managed to block the attack. She cursed herself under her breath. If the Leo the lion were to find out she was here, then she would be in trouble. Not her but her other self. A self that she doesn't want anyone to know.

"Let me some space to fight to!" Natsu tell trying to get in the battle but one glare of Ruby made him stuck like frozen ice.

"May I ask you why you attacked my princess ?" Ruby didn't respond, instead she nullified her sword and ran out by jumping on table to table. She made a scene that she didn't want to happen.

She walked out to the fairy tail and laid her back on the gate coughing up blood. Having blood magic has pros and cons on the user. Since she doesn't have her body to fully cast her powerful blood magic. It causes a lot of damage to the point it would increase her changes of dying

She clenched her fist and looked up to the blue sky wondering if she would be able to go back and see the stars and glossy colors in the sky. But she knew she couldn't, it would mean dead to her if she were to come.

 **Ruby: Your damn story is so short**

 **Loki: Damn being blurt are you maiden**

 **Tiger: *Annoy mark* You do not want to mess with me**

 **Ruby: Oh really is this a challenged**

 **Loki: Girls you do not have to fight over me..**

 **Tiger: Shut up *Punches him***

 **Loki: Why me?**


End file.
